See the Sight Before Your Flight
See the Sight Before Your Flight is a 12-level side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The mission can be accessed at the memorial close to the entrance to Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. Overview The mission is about driving tourists around Liberty City and get them to different landmarks within a time limit. When the player has reached the destination, the player will have to follow them on foot, and then must take three photos of the tourist along the landmark. Pictures the player take could be OK, Good, Great or Excellent. Depending of the quality of the picture, the player won't get any bonuses or get a $50, $200 or $500 bonus reward. An Excellent photo is done by standing in front of the tourist -he/she must be visible- with the sight clear in the background. Afterwards, the player must then take back the tourist to the airport before the time limit expires. Certain times Toni may get the camera stolen and must retrieve it, or he may be attacked. As mentioned earlier, there are 12 different levels. It's not necessary to pass all 12 levels at once. After saving, the player can come back to the level they stopped previously. Upon completing all 12 levels, the player will be rewarded with $2,500 and a unique brown-and-blue bulletproof Landstalker outside the Shoreside Vale safehouse. However, the vehicle is only available once and will disappear after the next game save; in order to keep it, it must be parked in a garage before the game is saved again. Furthermore, the player is able to keep playing the mission for any random tourist in any of the 12 previous locations. Sight 1 * A tourist wants a photo of him at the Cochrane Dam in Shoreside Vale to prove he was in Liberty City. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Once reaching the place, stay near the road, zoom-in a little and make sure the whole dam is in the shot. * Reward: $250. Sight 2 * A female sports fanatic wants to go to Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria, Staunton Island. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stay at the bottom of the stairs and aim the camera in order to include all the stadium entrance in the shot. * Reward: $500. Sight 3 * A male tourist wants to visit the Chinatown plaza in Portland Island. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stay on the road and zoom-in to get in the shot the Chinese gate but not the surrounding buildings. Mind the Triads in the area. * Reward: $1,000. Sight 4 * A christian wishes to see the Liberty City Cathedral in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stay in the middle of the area and aim the camera in order to get the whole church in the shot. * Reward: $500. Sight 5 * A young lady would like to see the Callahan Bridge from the the Portland Island side. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stay in the grass area and aim the camera to include the whole bridge on the photo. It is also Triad zone so be careful. * Reward: $1,000. Sight 6 * A war veteran wants to pay homage to his lost comrades at the Liberty City War Memorial in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Take the photo from the bottom of the stairs and include the whole monument in the shot. * Reward: $500. Sight 7 * A male tourist wants his photo taken outside Sex Club Seven in the Red Light District of Portland Island to prove to his friends he is man enough to visit a strip club. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Reach the middle of the road not far from the intersection and include in the picture the whole entrance of the strip club. * Reward: $1,000. Sight 8 * A Scholar would like to visit the Liberty City Museum on Staunton Island. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stay at the bottom of the stairs and aim the camera a little bit higher in order to include the museum entrance in the shot. * Reward: $500. Sight 9 * A gambler wants his photo taken in front of the Big Shot Casino in Torrington on Staunton Island. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stand of the left lane of the road in front of the casino and zoom-out to get the whole casino entrance in the photo. * Reward: $500. Sight 10 * A film fan wants a photo of her at the house of Black Lightman in Cedar Grove on Shoreside Vale. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stand in the middle of the road to take the photo. Keep it clear from pedestrians passing through. * Reward: $250. Sight 11 * A tourist wants to visit the City Hall in Newport, Staunton Island one more time and wants a picture of him and it. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Stand of the road in front of the city hall and zoom-out to get the whole building in the photo. * Reward: $500. Sight 12 * A female tourist wants a photo of her with a magnificent view of Portland Rock in the background. * Tip for an Excellent photo: Align the camera in a way that the tourist is not blocking the view of the rock and the lighthouse. * Reward: $1,000. Glitch It seems like impossible to get an Excellent on Sight 9 and Sight 11 on PS2 Version, No matter how many times the player try to get it. Video Walkthrough de:Erst knipsen, dann starten es:Guía Turístico pl:See the Sight Before Your Flight Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Side Missions